The Shadow-Sun Empire
'Description': The Shadow-Sun Empire is comprised predominantly of Faeries whose belief in a mysterious force known as the “Shadow-Sun” is the inspiration for their county’s name. 'History:' The Shadow-Sun Empire was formed by a group of Faeries who migrated from war-torn Atir during the Great Migration. They choose for their own, the heavily wooded land just east of the Mithril Mountains both because it reminded them of their ancestral homeland on Atir and because it provided them a base from which they could keep an eye on the Humans , whom they do not trust. The people of the Shadow-Sun Empire believe it is their duty to safeguard the rest of the Fey from a potential resurgence of the wars that engulfed Atir. 'Geography:' The land of the Shadow-Sun Empire is heavily wooded for the most part. It extends into the Mithril Mountains on the west and spreads out from the mountains until the Radiant Forest gives way to plains land. The Shadowed River flows through the center of their land and the Empire’s largest cities can be found there, including it's capitol, Irihleian. It shares its northern boundary with Orc Home along the Blood Run River. 'Government:' The Shadow-Sun Empire governed by a diarchy between the Radiant Empress and the Shadowed Lord. Both leaders are elected to their positions for life. The Radiant Empress is elected from the clergy of Kahmaereia, the Goddess of the Moons, and the Shadowed Lord is elected from amongst the Clergy of Sieei, the Goddess of Secret, Hidden, or Lost Knowledge—the candidates are chosen by the clergy, but elected by the people. Both Goddesses are believed to be aligned to the secret Shadow-Sun and thus through the revelations of their prophets, the will of the Shadow-Sun is known. 'Economy:' The Shadow-Sun Empire is rich in natural resources and largely self-sufficient. This is fortunate since it is surrounded by countries with which it has poor relations. Most trade going in or out of The Shadow-Sun Empire goes through Grelos. There is a high demand for loadstones and magnets in The Shadow-Sun Empire because they represent the irresistible force of the Shadow-Sun. 'Inhabitants:' The inhabitants of The Shadow-Sun Empire are predominantly Faeries, although there are some Elves, Humans, and Dwarves who also live there. Most of the denizens of the Empire are zealous followers of the “Shadow-Sun”, a mysterious force which they believe governs all things. They believe that it is the Shadow-Sun which allows Faeries to “Faerie Hop” a process by which Faeries are able to teleport small distances. Some say there is a “Shadow Realm” which runs parallel to the “True Realm” through which the Faeries pass when they Hop and that the Shadow-Sun is the force of gravity or magnetism within that Shadowed Realm. The inhabitants of The Shadow-Sun Empire are also zealous Paladins of Good, by their Goddess, Kahmaereia’s example. A strict honor code is observed by all citizens of the Empire and most citizens are extremely patriotic. They also believe that it is their duty to protect the Fey from a calamity like the Great Wars, thus, they chose as their home a country in the heart of Human territory and also keep a well trained professional army at all times. However, this does not mean they cruel or oppressive. They do not actively harass their neighbors, but keep a watchful eye upon them. They are champions of justice and fight for the oppressed and abused. Slavery is absolutely outlawed and they constantly put pressure on their slave-owning neighbors to abolish slavery. 'Country Traits:' 'Nimble Fighter:' You grew up in the Shadow-Sun Empire where a particular form of martial arts, emphasizing speed and agility over strength, is practiced. Like most in the Shadow-Sun Empire, you have practiced this martial art and it has taught you some skills. Bonus:You gain a +1 bonus to Acrobatics checks and Acrobatics is always a class skill for you. 'Scholar of the Unknown:' You grew up in the Shadow-Sun Empire, a land named for its belief in a magical force that cannot be seen that gives all Faeries the ability to Faerie Hop from one place to another by tapping into the power of the Shadow-Sun. You have taken a particular interest in this idea and have spent your free time researching magic and the phenomena of the natural world. Bonus: Gain a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Arcana) checks and a +1 bonus to Knowledge (Nature) checks. One of these (your choice) is always a class skill for you.